Heillos Panzerfaust
Heillos Gewehr Panzerfaust (born Heinkel von Gerecht) is one of the main antagonists of the Tanklore Series. He is a human male that had been corrupted in his youth by being caught up in the Rwandan Genocide and bearing witness to the murder of his parents. Disgusted by the atrocities of warfare and driven to hatred and vengeance towards humanity, he has since embraced demonism and has vowed to use his newly given demonic powers to conquer the world, whilst indulging himself in all manners of viceful pleasures. Appearance Heillos appears as a sickly and somewhat obese human male with pronounced cheekbones and a pale complexion. His hair is usually combed over to the right and his right eye is glowing white with a grey ring, resembling the type of eyes that zombies and other demon-influenced entities possess. His left eye is covered with an eyepatch, covering a 3-clawed scar from an ayakashi's strike in his childhood. His main outfit consists of a dark red military coat with epaulettes on each shoulder. He wears an armband with the flag belonging to his nation, the Weaponized Demon Republic, akin to the members of the German National Socialist party of the second great war. Around his waist is a utility belt, able to hold a foldable scythe and 2 magazines for the Pistole Parabellum he keeps holstered to his right thigh. In combination with his dark red military coat, he also wears dark red trousers and military boots. Personality Heillos' personality mainly consists of the stereotypical traits possessed by other dictators all throughout history; sadistic, manipulative and almost devoid of compassion to name a few. He ruthlessly and aggressively murders and tortures those who threaten his reign, and there are moments when he would massacre prisoners and innocent civilians outside of the WDR with absolutely no remorse. While most dictators throughout history do their best to maintain a cult of personality based on narcissistic imagery and portraying themselves as "perfect", Heillos makes no effort in hiding his brutality and savagery. A majority of his citizens tolerate Heillos due to the improvements he has made throughout the country; others applaud his apparent sense of honesty and transparency as a politician, and loyalists embrace and celebrate his methods. The loyalists that are encouraging and embracing of Heillos' style of governance are often times the ones he treats with privilege, and can often times be seen positioned in high places of government. While he is really good at acting and manipulation, in reality, he cares very little for the well-being of his military personnel and the working class within his nation, seeing each and every single one of his citizens as expendable and only concerning himself with production quotas and how much damage is dealt towards the enemy forces. Despite his aggressive and impulsive personality, he is capable of being civil and can listen to reason. Heillos is highly competent and skilled when it comes to planning, strategics and tactics when it comes to both developing the country and defeating enemy forces on the battlefield; strategies which would actually be extremely effective if his subordinates were to follow his exact instructions. Unfortunately for him, his subordinates are often times incompetent and as a result, are subject to torture and/or execution. Due to the atrocities he witnessed and had also been forced to take part in during the Rwandan Genocide, he has developed a hatred towards humanity, even loathing himself to a certain extent. To cope with his misanthropy and self-loathing, he regularly smokes cigarettes, consumes absurd amounts of expensive alcohol and overindulges himself in lavish and expensive meals. He was also known to use female children as young as age 12 for personal pleasures, legalizing it throughout the WDR and drawing inspiration from Philippines law, where it is also (unfortunately) the legal age of consent. History Heillos was born in Rwanda to a German father named Klaus von Gerecht and a Belgian mother named Emma Leclerc. They had both travelled to Africa on a Roman Catholic missionary trip and had settled in the Gisenyi Prefecture, where a large number of government offices and a majority of the country's development funds were devoted to at the time. They had lived a modest life, enjoying the safety and security that the government had provided, working closely with them in order to fund and oversee the development of social projects such as schools and hospitals, while providing children with materials for education such as notebooks and pencils. All throughout Heillos' childhood, he would always be among the first of the children in the country that would receive the educational materials and benefits that his parents and the government have procured. Growing up, he had developed a keen sense and desire for learning, while also aspiring to be an influential missionary worker that travelled the world and improved peoples lives, just as how he saw his parents. He loved his parents and was described by his peers to be a sociable child that got along well with others at school. At the age of 10 however, his life takes a drastic turn as he and his family found themselves caught up in the dead centre of the Rwandan Genocide. With their consent, demons took hold of people's minds and bodies across the entire nation, corrupting them and urging them to commit mass atrocities, with the Gisenyi Prefecture being the epicentre of the rapidly spreading violence and chaos. Heillos witnesses all the atrocities and mass killings that were taking place all around him, which greatly disgusted him at first, but was then outraged when he sees his parents get executed by rebel soldiers. His hatred towards humanity takes root, and has since then turned to demonism to grant him strength and power to rise up and forcefully assert dominance over the demonic forces in Rwanda, creating the first ever organized demonic military fighting force, the Demonic Rebellion. This was the point in time when he would change his name from Heinkel to Heillos. As the Rwandan Civil War draws to a close, he focuses on spreading his demonic influence and area of control by invading neighbouring countries. His methods are brutal and controversial, but he manages to improve the quality of life and the administrative functionality of the African countries he had conquered. After seizing control over natural resources such as precious rocks and minerals (using slave labour of course), he uses the generated revenue to solidify his military and political authority in the region. Fascinated by his authority and utilization of demonism, Heillos does cultural research on the subject, touching on Dracula of Wallachia. His interest in Dracula lead him and an expedition team to Romania, and through ancient documents, he discovers that Dracula had been married to a doctor and scientist. He and his advisors begin to discuss the diabolical possibilities and opportunities that can be gleaned by combining the principles of science and demonism, subsequently ordering a demonic research facility to be built on a remote island in Southern Philippines. The research facility was used to conduct a wide array of inhumane, biological and supernatural experiments on subjects both willing and unwilling; among those subjects was a girl named Laura Fedorov. After a successful cloning procedure, the original subject would be named Laura-i (later known as Laurai) and the clone would be named Laura-ii (later renamed to Kanna). Laurai manages to escape, causing Heillos to devote time, effort and resources to recapturing her within the Philippines, which inadvertently sets off the New People's Revolution. Laurai manages to make her way to Canada and Kanna is sent to go after her, continuing the recapturing efforts and setting off the Great Demon War of '09. After a series of failures to recapture Laurai, Heillos refocuses his efforts to spreading his dominance and authority across the globe in an effort to prevent the spread of the GWF's influence, which had recently declared independence at the time. A series of battles erupt between the GWF and the DR's allied government powers within NATO, culminating into what would later be known as the GWF-NATO war. In the midst of the war, Heillos has had Kanna carry out annexation campaigns across South America, solidifying their authority throughout the continents of South America and Africa, declaring themselves to be an independent superstate known as the Weaponized Demon Republic. Since the nation's declaration as a superstate, Heillos has held the title of "Supreme Overlord", exercising absolute power and authority over the entire country, abusing his power and his subordinates while personally living a lavish lifestyle. While he does not care about the individual citizens of his nation, he has invested a lot of time and effort into building and developing the nation - drastically improving upon how South America and Africa were before he rose to power - but only for the purpose of using it as a tool to use against humanity. Abilities * Military Tactician: Possesses great skill, competence and knowledge in strategic planning and combat leadership. * Firearms Expert: Is trained and highly familiarized with the usage of various handguns, rifles, machine guns and explosive launchers. * Omniglot: Demonism knows no language barrier, enabling him to speak in any language either terrestrial or extraterrestrial. * Enhanced Reflexes: Superhuman reaction speeds; can dodge bullets, counter most melee attacks and predict almost every enemy attack. * Blindness Immunity: Able to see in the dark, through thick fog and adjust his vision when exposed to extremely bright light. Relationships Heillos is a hedonist extremist who solely and selfishly seeks pleasure and has very little regard for other people's wants and needs, unless it sufficiently serves his own interests. While it is questionable that someone like Heillos would be able to sustain a relationship of any kind, there are very few people that have managed to capture his attention that are worth mentioning. Kanna Panzerfaust Heillos is Kanna's father figure that has conditioned her since early childhood to serve his own interests, and the interests of the Weaponized Demon Republic by extension. He is manipulative to her in a sense that he would show support and encouragement towards Kanna's desire to kill and destroy by providing her with military forces and equipment, and then directing her to attack the GWF and its allies. Whenever she successfully and obediently completes a mission, or her work is at the very least deemed satisfactory, Heillos rewards her with chocolate to reinforce such success and behaviour. Conversely, he would verbally and physically abuse Kanna, with reaffirmations of how the punishments were done "out of love" and "to teach a valuable lesson". Due to Kanna's Ayakashi classification as a succubus, Heillos has tormented her by depriving her of all sexual pleasures and contact her entire life, driving her to madness and extreme sexual frustration. To cope with the constant abuse she receives from her fatherly figure, she vents out her anger and frustrations by attacking the GWF and its allies, which Heillos naturally takes advantage of. Laurai Katana Laurai is seen by Heillos as a runaway laboratory subject and a threat to his military forces. He often times delegates the task of fighting and/or recapturing Laurai to Kanna, which she always fails and gets subsequently reprimanded for, both physically and verbally. While Heillos would much prefer to have Laurai recaptured and reconditioned, he has no qualms about killing her if absolutely necessary. Tank Titanium Throughout Tank's military career, he has always opposed demonism and loved humanity, which poses a real threat to Heillos, his regime and his personal goals. Tank simply chooses not to hate Heillos on the principle that hatred breeds more hatred and empowers demonism. Heillos on the other hand, strongly despises Tank and his allies for building nations devoted to protecting and defending humanity, doing everything he possibly can and using everything at his disposal to break through allied defences, bringing about terror and torment to innocent civilians and those trying to protect them. The GWF and WDR have been at war for years and neither side shows any signs of wanting to surrender to the other. Trivia *Heillos loves to overindulge in luxurious foods such as foie gras, white truffles and black sturgeon eggs. *His character design and parts of his personality are based on Amon Goeth; an infamous Nazi figure. *His name and his parents' names have significant meanings behind them: **'"Heillos"' is German for "Unholy" and "Gewehr" is the German word for "Rifle". **'"Panzerfaust"' is the name of an anti-tank recoilless rifle used by the Germans in World War II. **His father's surname "Gerecht" is German for "righteous" or "just". **His mother's surname "Leclerc" is derived from the French Main Battle Tank of the same name. * The flag of the Demonic Rebellion is a direct reference to the claw marks on Heillos' left eye. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:World Leaders